Deadly Rivalry
by Br26
Summary: Nintendo's own are taken over by a new threat a threat that wants Nintendo gone. But why?
1. Prelude

0. Prelude

Nintendo, for a while, was at peace.

Or was it?

The world of Nintendo was huge. In fact, Nitnendo just isnt one world. Its one universe that is easy to navigate though. Since scientists around these worlds are able to develop transportation devices with ease, its easy to, for example, have Link, from Hyrule, to visit Kirby, from Dreamland.

Together, all of these planets have created an alliance, in case a new threat were to have arrived. World leaders, including Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, and others signed a treaty that said that in case of a provoked attack, they would allign with one another in order to destroy it. This pact was known as the NintenVerse.

And for years, this pact was held. In fact, it still is today. But it was never used, of course. The only problems that the worlds in the NintenVerse faced were ones on their home planet, such as Bowser kidnapping Princess Peach, or Pokey attempthing to thwart Ness and friends once again. They were all eventually solved, with no one losing their lives or loved ones.

But one day, however, all of that would change drasticly. One event would finally cause the NintenVerse to go into action. Ten years after the world leaders signed the treaty, a new threat came upon the universe we know as Nintendo..

A lone individual was standing near a vacant castle. The person had inspected it earlier; it seemed to be a castle of the enemy known to the Mushroom Kingdom as Bowser. He apparently fled from it after a nasty attack by the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom...Mario. As the person glanced at the structure of the castle, he could hear the sound of a helicopter coming nearer and nearer. He turned around, and indeed a helicopter was coming near the castle. A red, sleek helicopter was arriving. The person noticed that a red "X" logo was clearly visible on the side of the aircraft. He laughed; it probally just came back from the paint shop.

Wind blew fiercely as two long haired employees came out of the helicopter. One, a female, quickly bowed down in front of the person. The other, a male, did the same.

"Up."

The two stood up.

"Samantha, have you investigated Hyrule yet?"

"Yes, master. I have visited the location myself. I have scouted only one person, and that person's name is Link."

Master smiled. "Thats exactly who I wanted you to scout. Good girl. And you, Daniel, what did you discover in Corneria?"

"Well, for one, I noticed that Corneria has air tanks that are quite more advanced than ours. They are really a technologicaly based world."

"Thats nice" said Master, "But what I am really wanting to know are the heroes of the universe. Who are they?"

"Well, from what I have gotten, there are four people who have defeated the enemy of Corneria known as Andross. Fox, Peppy, Falco, and Slippy."

"And are these four of any worth?"

"Two. Peppy is old, and no worth at all. Slippy is highly annoying, and weak to boot. However, both Falco and Fox are capable of joining our roster."

"Excellent. Pick one. We dont need to be greedy, right?"

"Right!" the two chimed in.

"Now, both of you return to base, and scout both of these people. The plan has officially begun."

"Yes, master." The two bowed, then boarded the helicopter and left.

Master looked at the castle and smiled. Soon, he would have his own universe to populate. He had dreamed of one day ruling a universe, and it appeared that Nintendo was his chosen victim.. 


	2. Attack

AN: Welcome to the third (and most likely final) rewritten version of Deadly Rivalry. The history of Deadly Rivalry will be a long one, and I have finally set the # of chapters to end with: 20. Although that will take a LONG time (considering schoolwork, other fics, etc.) So for now, enjoy!  
  
Now, without further ado..Deadly Rivalry!  
  
C1. The Rivalry Erupts  
  
Nintendo was at peace.  
  
Or so, thats what people had awlays thought of it.  
  
Because as you see, Nintendo was awlays a land of prosperity. A land of hope, freedom. Freedom the key word. Freedom to do whatever they want, whenever they want.  
  
But could freedom lead to Nintendo's downfall?  
  
The whole thing started one day. Luigi was sitting outside of his house, playing his harmonica. He had been practicing recently, and actually, he was sounding quite good. Not a professional, of course. He was practicing, as usual, when he noticed a tall, light man wearing a black button-uped shirt with a green "X" logo printed on the shirt. He went past the gate and went straight to Luigi.  
  
"Uh, can I help you?"  
  
"Maybe you can. The name's Ken."  
  
"Ken who?"  
  
"Isnt important. But I do know whats important to you, Luigi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You want freedom, right? The freedom to do whatever you want. The freedom to cast away from your brothers shadow, right?"  
  
"Uh. I guess you could say that.."  
  
"I can offer that, Luigi. I know a land- a new land, that is. We give 100% creative control to our key players. We want you to be the first one to put ink on paper."  
  
Luigi looked at the man sternly. "Sorry, but this is my home. I dont want to leave."  
  
"Oh, I completely understand. You want to keep your.."dignity" correct? Yeah, thats what I thought. Good day, Luigi."  
  
Ken started to walk away. But before he could leave, Luigi called back "Wait." With his back twoard Luigi, Ken grinned.  
  
Meanwhile, a few miles away from the Pipe House, Link was polishing his new boots. He was preparing for another adventure for a Game Boy Advance game that was shooting in a few weeks. He was finishing up his left boot when he noticed a tall, goregeus looking woman in a collared t-shirt with a red "X" on the corner.  
  
"So it is you. The hero of Hyrule.."  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Link said to the woman.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I didnt introduce myself now, did I? My name's Samantha."  
  
"Well, uh, Samantha, can I help you?"  
  
"You certianly can..you see, Link, I'm a fan of yours. A HUGE fan, you see. And it's just a pity that recently your games are nothing more than..gimmicky, should I say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Of course. You know, The Minnish Cap, the Four Swords one. Theyre gimmicky. You see, your kinds of games are aimed twoard..children. But with the land I support, well, we can appeal to..much older audiences."  
  
Link looked at the woman strangely. "Look, lady, if you want me to join some cult of yours, forget it. I'm extremely busy and I dont need your jibberish to deal with."  
  
Samantha looked a little let down. "Well, okay, Link. I see that your dignity is still in tact after everything you've gone through, anyway. I can see myself out."  
  
Link didnt know what had hit him, but suddenly, what she had just said made total sense. He knew that he would continue the same things he had awlays done with Nintendo until the day he died. He ran back to Samantha.  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
Mario and Peach were walking outside the castle courtyard. Mario was seeing himself out.  
  
"So, you want me to cooperate with the Toads in case Bowser wants to interupt things during the celebration, right?" Mario asked Peach.  
  
"Yes. You know, I would be the perfect target. This is the 200th Anniversery of the Mushroom Kingdom's birth. Bowser is probally thinking of some half-baked plan. Remember when he tried to brainwash me?"  
  
"How could I forget? Your doungeon certianly needs a little PineSol, if you ask me."  
  
Peach smiled. "Well, I guess I shall see you later, Mario. Good day!"  
  
"Bye, Princess."  
  
Mario set off twoard his house. Along the way, he spotted Joanna Dark sitting near the waterfountian on the town square. She was chatting away on her cell phone. Joanna saw that Mario was looking at her and soon hung up her phone.  
  
"Hey, Joanna. Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Oh, just a Rare executive." Joanna said. "They still have nothing for me. I cant move out of here until they do. Its not like I want to or anything, but still."  
  
"Yeah, we'll miss you here." Mario said.  
  
"Uh, well, I gotta be going." Joanna said to Mario in a hurry. "The sun's starting to set, and I'm awfully hungry." Joanna then headed off twoard her house.  
  
"Hmm." Mario thought. "What's with her?"  
  
Mario walked along the town square. There was a warp pipe there that would take him to his Pipe House. He made it there when a familiar voiced called for him.  
  
"MARIO!"  
  
Sonic came speeding by, almost looking like a blue blur. "Glad I caught you. Did you hear the new thing Fox and co. are coming up with next?  
  
Fox and his team member, Slippy, often fascinated the land of Nintendo by coming up with new and original things.  
  
"Nope. What is it?"  
  
"Well," Sonic said. "Its a wrist watch. But of course, its no ordinary wrist watch. Not only does it tell the time, its also used as a comunicator!"  
  
"Oh wow." Mario exclaimed. "That does sound intresting. But you know them. It takes forever for them to come out with something. Their projects could be delayed for months at a time. But I guess thats good. You know, I wouldnt want something that was just rushed out and not thuroughly thought out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, I gotta jet. Tails is coming over soon and we gotta finish setting up the new Tornado."  
  
"Okay" Mario said. "Good luck with it!"  
  
Mario watched as Sonic sped off into the night. By then, it was already dark out. He headed down the warp pipe. Within a few minutes, he saw his house come into view. He got out of the warp pipe. He started to notice, though, that there was something wrong. He went over to the gate: it was wide open. Mario first thought of robbers (a local gang of koopas had been on the loose) but then again, Luigi could awlays fend off twoard himself. He stepped into the patio and noticed that the harmonica that Luigi had been practicing with recently was lying on the chair. He picked it up and headed into the house. The first thing he noticed was a note written on black paper, and in green ink. It was lying on the dining room table. He picked up the note and started to read:  
  
Dear Mario. It is I, your brother. Now, I know this may come as a shock to you, but I am leaving here. You see, I met a guy today named Ken. He told me that I had a future. A future that only pertains to ME. Finally..I can have the popularity I have awlays wanted. Everyone fawns over me. The hero of X Enterainment..that definately rings a bell now, does it not? Now Mario, you do know that we shall awlays be brothers, but as of now, I am finally setting things on my own. Sincerely, Luigi Mario.  
  
Mario was shocked. He gently put down the paper and looked at the telephone. He picked it up and started dialing. Princess Peach's voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Peach..."  
  
"Mario? What is it?"  
  
"...there needs to be a meeting tommorow."  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"...I'll explain the details later. For now, inform EVERYONE. This is urgent, Peach. Please belive me."  
  
"...Okay. I shall inform Princess Zelda and send out information to all other regions immediately."  
  
"..Thanks."  
  
Mario hung up the phone and looked at the note again.  
  
"I never knew Luigi was that green with greed.." 


	3. Planning

C2. The Meeting  
  
Mario woke up the next morning very groggy. He didnt get much sleep in the first place, anyway. He got out of bed and started to make breakfast when the phone rang. He picked up the reciver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mario, it's me, Zelda."  
  
"I guess Princess Peach told you?"  
  
"Yes..and I have some more information on the subject."  
  
"Well, the meeting is today, you can discuss it there."  
  
"Right. I better prepare myself for the meeting then. Goodbye, Mario."  
  
Mario hung up the reciver, and ate breakfast. By then, it was already time for the meeting. He headed out the door and went past the gate when the noticed that Ness was waiting for him.  
  
"Mario, hi! Whats this about a meeting?"  
  
"I'll discuss the details there. So, how's your PSI skills coming along?"  
  
"Well, theyre okay. Right now, im really practicing on my PSI Fire technique. I want to get it just right. After all, Giygas just might make a comeback someday. Pokey, too."  
  
"Yeah" Mario said. But he really wasnt listening to Ness. He was thinking why Luigi would do something so drastic. Sure, these past few years have been a little rough, but Mario still stuck by his brother very much. But now that this has happened...  
  
Mario and Ness arrived at the Castle courtyard. They said their farewells. Mario went up on the stage and sat on the chair. Also sitting on the stage was Princess Zelda, and many other important people from the various lands of Nintendo. Princess Peach then stood up and went to the microphone.  
  
"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. Today, Mario is to bring us serious news that concerns everyone. Mario, would you please come up to the microphone?"  
  
Mario went up to the podium. "People of Nintendo, I bring to you some serious, serious news. Luigi, my brother, has left us to join another land."  
  
An uproar of gasps and confusement surrounded the courtyard. Mario continued. "a land called X Entertainment has taken Luigi so he could leave my "shadow" so to speak." Mario then read the letter to the crowd. Once he was finished, he put the letter down.  
  
"Well, all I can say for now is that we need everyone to be aware of this. Please, People of the Mushroom Kingdom, do not fall into their trap."  
  
Mario then turned over the microphone to Princess Zelda. Looking very nervous, she began to speak. "People of Nintendo, I, too, bring some startling news. Link came upon my doorstep last night, with a few suitcases by his feet. He told me that he was leaving to "travel the world." I asked him where he wanted to go, but he soon grew distraught and told me something about an "X Entertainment". They are most likely behind all of this. Please, people of Nintendo, do not fall for their trap.  
  
Zelda then went back to her seat. Princess Peach got back on the microphone. "Well..we certianly heard a lot today. Please, people, take note of what is occouring now. For those intrested in creating a comittee to help us with this cause, do come forward right now. For the rest of you, you may leave. Good day to all of you."  
  
As the crowd started to leave, Mario noticed a few people walking up to him. Fox, Ness, and Sonic all come twoard him, Princess Zelda, and Princess Peach.  
  
"Thank you, guys." Mario said.  
  
"No problem." Fox said. "This X Entertainment business sounds serious. I can definately hook you guys up with some of my technology."  
  
"Yeah." Sonic said. "You can count me in. I'm awlays ready to help anybody out who needs it."  
  
"Same with me." Ness said. "Im still practing my PSI stuff, but I'm sure I can be of some assistance."  
  
"We need everything we can get, Ness. Does anyone have any ideas of what we can do to get a better picture of this "X Entertainment?"  
  
For a few moments, there was silence. But Fox then spoke up. "You know, I think I might just have something. Sonic, do you think you could become a spy of sorts? I would ask you, Ness, but again, you dont have the ultra high speed shoes like Sonic does."  
  
"Sure! I'm ready for a little high speed action."  
  
"Excellent. We will begin our operation tommorow."  
  
As the commitee headed inside the castle, Joanna Dark got out of her secure hiding spot from under the stage.  
  
"Ugh. I need to find a better place to snoop around." She got out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"I got some information."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"These little oompa-loompas are terrified of what is going on. Mario, of course, warned everyone and even named us. After the meeting, they held a little commitee meeting. Apparently, the hedgehog is going to go undercover."  
  
"Shame. He had potential."  
  
"Well, I'll keep you up to date. How's the two we got right now?"  
  
"Theyre in a little..meeting."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, give them my best regards."  
  
"I shall."  
  
Joanna hung up the phone, and walked out of the courtyard. 


	4. Stealth

3. Stealth 

Mario awoke the next morning, feeling unusually groggy. Perhaps it was just because of the goings on around the Mushroom Kingdom; let alone the NintenVerse. He got up and started to make breakfast. He didnt see the need to make a big one, however; with Luigi gone, there was basically no point of making a large meal. Just as he sat down, however, the doorbell rang. Mario sighed, got up, and went over to answer the door. It was Fox, who came bursting through the door with various amounts of equipment.

"Hey Fox..looks like youve been busy."

Fox nodded as he put all of the stuff down on the table, next to Mario's breakfast. "Yeah, I have been. After seeing Falco get swooed by some tramp with a cute smile, I want to try my damnest to figure out just what the hell is going on around here."

"Your'e telling me."

Fox continued to assemble his equipment. For a few seconds there was silence, but then Mario broke the silence.

"What exactly did you equip Sonic with?"

"Not much, actually. Since Sonic's gimmick is that he's, well, fast, I only put a few things on him so that he wont lose any speed. Plus, we cant really weigh him down. He looks pretty fragile."

For the first time in days, Mario smiled.

-

Sonic stood in a large, green room surrounded of pictures of X members. Mega Man, Master Chief, his nemesis, Shadow, and the four Nintendo members that flocked to X, Link, Luigi, Jeff, and Falco, all surrounded him. He felt insecure about doing a risky job such as this, but he decided to stick around. After all, Nintendo counted on him. Even if they were rivals in the early ninties, Nintendo is there for him now.

Just as he sat down, two men wearing the X logo came through the door. Sonic noticed that both were wearing a green colored ring, but thought nothing of it. Perhaps it was just a part of the dress code.

"Sonic, my boy! Hello! Name's Dan."

Sonic shook Dan's hand. He also shook the other persons hand. He introduced himself as ken. He noticed that both of them looked strikingly alike. However, he wasnt going to ask any questions.

"Now, Sonic, why have you chosen to accept our offer? Is Nintendo not giving you the right amount of time that you want? Do you want to venture onto other products?"

"Yeah. I got tired of them. Especially on Mobius. As a part of the NintenVerse, we have to follow some, well, strict guidelines. So I decided to try out what its like to be employed here."

"Oh, of course!" Ken replied. "People awlays want to experience change in our lives. We completely understand your reason for joining us."

"Great!" Sonic replied. He was pretty confindent by now that he had secured a spot on the X roster.

"Well," Dan said, "I guess we should show you your house here in the land of X. Ken, you mind showing him where it is?"

"Sure. Come with me, Sonic."

"Okay."

Sonic and Ken walked out of the room. No sooner did they do this, Joanna Dark walked into the room.

"Hmm. He's a good actor."

Dan looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Master didnt tell you? The guy's a spy. You know, in the same sense that Im spying on them."

"Oh. Good one, Dark."

"Of course. Im good at my work, arent I"  
-

As Ken left, Sonic inspected the new apartment. It was definately a lavish one, with a widescreen tv, lots of kitchen appliances, and a big, comftorable bed. Sonic sat on the bed and communicated with Mario.

"Mario, you there?"

"Yeah. Whats up, Sonic?"

Sonic chuckled. "Well apparently, if your a member of X, you definately get the high life around here."

Mario wasnt laughing, however. "Well, Sonic, you arent going to have time to see all that stuff. You need to talk to one of the Nintendo guys and see just why they left us"

"I know. Its not like im ignoring the mission or anything."

"Yeah. I know."

"Hey, Sonic?" Fox was now on the reciver.

"Yeah, Fox?"

"You ought to be careful communicating with us in the future. They could be intercepting phone lines. I hadn't thought of that before, but since I'm pretty sure they havent suspected anything of you yet, I dont think they are right now."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Sonic?" It was Mario.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Will do."

As soon as he turned off the communicator, the doorbell rang. Sonic walked over and answered it. As he saw who it was, his face had turned from noncholant to shocked. Before he could even get a word out, a swift kick to the face sent him kareening to the floor.

"Ugh..what the f-"

"Shut up."

She kicked Sonic again, sending him outisde of the apartment onto the balcony. Joanna calmly walked over to the balcony. She picked up the blue blur and hung him over the balcony. Since Sonic was on the third floor, he was pretty high up.

"Poor little Sonic. He might be the fastest thing alive, but damn, he can sure take a kick, can't he?"

"What the hell are you doing Joanna? You are going to ruin everything. And why are you attacking me?"

"Joanna laughed. She flung Sonic back inside the house, with him landing on the couch next to the TV. By then, his nose was bleeding.

"Haven't you realized by now, you blue dolt? Im with X. And soon, my blue friend, you shall be as well."

Sonic laughed. "I would never join you and your pathetic attempt to get rid of Nintendo. The NintenVerse is way too strong to be toppled by some lame one letter company.

"Well, I guess thats true. But yet, you really dont know much about X yet, do you, Sonic?

Joanna put her leg to the throat of Sonic. As Sonic was gasping for air, Joanna retrieved something from her pocket. At first, Sonic thought it was a ring, but as soon as she slid it on Sonics left hand, he realized that there was much more to it than just being an ordinary ring..

It was a source of true power.


	5. Fire

"Ive lost communication with Sonic."

That was the last thing Mario wanted to hear from Fox. That was his last hope; Sonic was to be the spy and infiltrate X headquarters and had failed. His gut wrenched as he thought of what X would do to Sonic for betraying their trust. Would they just go ahead and make him a member, or would they kill him for fun? He had no idea what they would do to him, and it scared the hell out of him. With Bowser, it was usually the same thing: Princess is missing, Mario defeats Bowser, Princess is rescued.

But compared to this, that was just elementary work.

"Dont lose hope, Mario", Fox said, noticing the horrified look on Mario's face. "Maybe Sonic just dropped his communicator, or it shorted out. I should have checked my hardware before I gave it to him."

"No, Fox. We have to fear for the worse. These next few days are going to be very trying, like they already havent been."

-------------

Joanna Dark and Dan, the Microsoft employee, stood in front of a groggy Sonic. For a brief second, Sonic tried to think of exactly what had happened, but he suddenly jerked to full attention. He stared at Joanna and Dan coldly..without emotion. He was a blank tape recorder, and it was up to the two X employees to record it.

Hello Sonic, ol' buddy. We just need for you to follow a few ground rules in order to be a part of our..well..very special club."

"Yes", said Joanna, walking around the couch where Sonic sat, emotionless. "You will follow all of our instructions carefully and wisely. Disobeying us will not happen, and if it does, there will be dire, DIRE consequences. Do i make myself clear?"

Sonic robotically nodded.

"So, what we need for you to do, Sonic", Dan said, "Is to destroy everyting the NintenVerse offers. Destroy Hyrule. Demolish the Mushroom Kingdom. Infiltrate Eagleland. Crush the Dreamland. I want each and every one of their territories to suffer. The casualties will be many, and surivors will be few.

Sonic suddenly started talking. "Should i destroy the remaining plumber?"

"No, that wont be nessecary", said Joanna. "I will destroy him later today, alongside his buddy Fox McCloud. You destory the rest of the NintenVerse, along with your associates.."

The door opened. In walked in 4 other NintenVerse members, converted into X employees: Falco, Luigi, Jeff, and Link.

'So, blue one", Link said, walking up to Sonic. "You will be a member of my squad to destroy the NintenVerse? Most excellent. Miss Dark, you made a fine choice in picking the final member of our team."

Joanna smiled. "I knew you would enjoy my pick, Link. But now that your roster has been completed, I think you should take them and form a plan to infiltrate the NintenVerse as soon as possible."

"Got you", said Link. "Come, men." the four other members followed suit, and exited the room. All that was left was Joanna and Dan.

"I should be making my leave as well', said Joanna. "I will take care of the plumber and then meet with Link to see what their plan is."

"And I shall be contacting X himself and inform him of our plans."

"Right. And now, I am off."

Joanna walked out of the room, smiling. The plumber was finally going to be done with.

-----------------------

Mario and Fox were outside of the Pipe House. Fox had gathered his things and was about to leave; although Mario would have prefered company, he decided it was for the best for Fox to head back to Corneria and figure out possible solutions to the problem.

"Well, Fox, we tried", Mario said, sighing. "I guess we will just wait for these next few days to pan out and see what happens. I really hope Sonic is okay."

"He probally is. They wouldn't have killed him..if they were making some sort of army or something, they certianly wouldnt just waste a member."

Mario nodded.

"Well, so long, Mario."

"Later, Fox."

Mario closed the door..he suddenly felt a rush of wind from behind his neck..he turned around, but saw nothing. He shrugged and went to the couch, and turned on the TV. There really wasnt anything on TV; mostly just soap operas such as "All my Mushrooms" and "1up to Live". He turned off the TV and laid down on the couch..for the first time in a few days, he felt comfortable. He hadn't really slept, and he hadn't really relaxed. As long as something was being done, there shouldnt be anything preventing him to sleep...he started to drift off when he heard a voice.

"Tired? Need me to assit?"

there stood Joanna Dark, leaning twoards the front door. She had a gun in her left hand. "Or have I got your attention now?"

"Where is Luigi."

"He's in..a better place."

"You killed him?"

"Nah. The Luigi you know, however, is dead inside."

Mario lunged twoard Joanna and unleased a fireball aiming for her face; but she ducked and fired a round of bullets at Mario. He dodged them all and hit another fireball. Again, she ducked. She attacked Mario from behind, blasting him with the butt of the pistol into the back of his head. He fell twoards the floor, barely concious.

"Wh...y...jo...why did you do.."

"I grew tired of the NintenVerse. Don't you think its time for something..new?"

Mario did not respond, he faded into unconciousness. Joanna aimed for the back of Mario's head, and was about to fire, but she stopped. She already noticed the fire stemming from the couch..Mario had set them ablaze accidently.

"Well, I guess that pretty much should kill him off." She walked over to Mario, and lifted his head to hers. "I guess it's game over for you, little buddy." She dropped the head and walked outside the house. She heard footsteps, so she put on her invisible sheild and contacted Dan.

"Everything went well. Mario attacked, I knocked him unconcius, and due to stupidity he's going to burn in his own house to death."'

"That's everything we wanted and more, Joanna..thank you.'

"Anything for X, Dan.."

------------------

Fox was walking back twoards the Pipe House. Kirby had saw him and walked up to him, but immediately he noticed that he forgot an important part to the communicator. The two started to head back to the House.

"So yeah. Falco is gone too. I really hate the fact he would do such a thing..dont you think so, Kirby?"

Kirby nodded.

"Yeah. But any-WHAT THE?

Kirby and Fox were both shocked as they saw the Pipe House burn in flames..Kirby immediately went into action and flew over to a lake nearby the Pipe House. He immediately hosed down the flames. Fox went into the house and discovered Mario, who wasn't burned, but most likely inhaled a lot of smoke. He grabbed him and dragged him outside. Kirby continued to extinguish the fire, but immediately stopped when he heard a large crack.

The Pipe House, the house that Mario and Luigi considered a home for years, crumbled to the ground, in a mass of dirt, dust, and smoke. Kirby and Fox just stared as the dust settled.

"I..cant.."

Kirby just hung his head.

"Mario's home..it's..gone." 


End file.
